


When Akumas Attack and Marinette is Stuck

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But AO3 is a jerk and logged me out, Eventual Romance, F/M, I don't know if it's good or not, I had more tags, I just felt it could be even more extraordinary, I was going to do a sequel for the inspiration, I wrote an akuma scene, Identity Reveal, Marinette has great friends, Sorry DisorganizedKitten1305, Your fic was great, but I decided to pull a PDR situation instead, please leave feedback, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: Marinette is stuck, well and truly stuck, she is with her great friends, during an ice themed akuma, her partner is out there waiting for her and trying to fight it off, Alya is trying to get closer to film it, and Tikki can only transform her long enough to use Lucky Charm, to make it all worse, she won't even have five minutes to use it as Ladybug, she'll have to fight this one without the indestructible suit and yo-yo.Identity Reveals, fluffy romance, Kwamis being Kwamis and more in this inspired fic.





	When Akumas Attack and Marinette is Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marinette Lucky Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784998) by [DisorganizedKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten). 



> I am pulling a PDR, I have never written an akuma attack before so wish me luck.
> 
> Again, sorry DisroganizedKitten1305, I hope you like it though.

Today had been a great day, Marinette had gotten plenty of sleep, she had eaten a good breakfast, and was now hanging out with some of her best friends in the whole world. Or, well, it had been great, right up until the akuma had attacked, and Marinette couldn't ditch her friends to go transform because they wouldn't let her out of their sights, and Alya had said something about seeing Ladybug, aka her, in action, in person. So therein lie the problem with having great friends.

 

Now though, Marinette was standing behind the statue of her alter ego and partner, which just so happened to be frozen over in ice. 'Great,' Marinette thought, 'my friends want me to see someone I can't see, because I am that person.' Marinette wasn't angry with her friends, not by any measure, she was happy they wanted her safe and cared that she was not in harms way, however, she was quite angry with the situation it left her and the rest of Paris in, a situation without Ladybug.

 

This left her with little choice, she couldn't transform without leaving her friends and making them suspicious of her motives. She looked down at Tikki, the small kwami simply shaking her head as if to say it was too risky to transform. She was left with little choice, so she pulled her friends away from the akuma, then while they were distracted with figuring whether or not it was safe to leave, Marinette thought it would be a good idea to consult Tikki.

 

"I can't transform you safely Marinette," Tikki said when she looked into her purse, when she opened her mouth to ask why, Tikki showed her the reason, ice had formed on her small body, and she remembered Master Fu telling her that it was damaging to her powers if Tikki were absorbed with a foreign object.

 

"Well," Marinette started, "what should I do?"

 

Tikki's expression became thoughtful, and it didn't take long for her to make a decision, "Call Lucky Charm."

 

Marinette gave her kwami a look, "don't I have to be transformed to do that?"

 

Tikki nodded, "I have enough power to transform you long enough to call on Lucky Charm, once you call on it, you'll change back immediately, but the lucky charm should still be available to you, and then I can power your accompanying powers long enough to defeat the akuma and restore everything to normal, then you can transform and purify the akuma."

 

Marinette was unsure, if it didn't work it could hurt Tikki, but if she didn't do it she couldn't defeat the akuma and return Paris to normal. So, resignedly, Marinette slipped behind a tree, and called on her transformation, before she whispered her power to life, as Tikki had siad, she was immediately Marinette again as soon as she caught the object, a small yo-yo, much like her own when transformed.

 

She didn't waste a second, quickly she peeked out from behind the tree and spotted her partner, the akuma, her friends, each flashing in her eyes in the familiar ladybug print pattern. Then she saw several objects that would help her, a backpack, a bench, Cat Noir's staff, and finally Alya's phone. 

 

Nodding, she walked out and grabbed her friends, "guys, I need your help." They looked at her weirdly, because who would ask for assistance so casually during an akuma attack, but they agreed nonetheless. She gestured for them to follow her, she sent Alix to grab the backpack, and made sure Alya had her phone with her. "CAT NOIR!!!" She called, and with a grunt the feline hero jumped her way, the akuma going about it's own agenda with the hero seemingly distracted.

 

Alya gave her a suspicious look when the hero so easily stopped fighting the villain of the day and ended up in front of her bestie, but she ignored it for now. "What service can I do for you Marinette?" The cat themed hero asked.

 

Marinette sighed resigning herself to the situation at hand. "I need your staff, and Alya I need you to have your phone camera ready to flash." Confused, the two nodded right as Alix came back up with the back pack. Marinette grabbed Cat's staff and using the yo-yo tied the back pack to it, then she sent her friends to hide in specific spots around the park, while she backed Cat Noir up and instructed him on what to do.

 

The girls did as told, Alix running to quickly hide near the gate, Alya behind the bench she'd sighted earlier, Mylene, Juleka and Rose hid behind the fountain or assorted trees. She nodded to Cat, and then gestured for the girls to get the attention of the akuma, first it was Mylene, then Juleka, then Rose, followed by Alix who led the akuma right into the backpack, leading to it being frozen, then she took off toward the bench, she and Cat took up position near Alya. The villain chased after Alix at full speed not noticing the now ice backpack tied to a staff.

 

When the akuma got closer, Alix veered off, but before the Akuma could follow, Marinette yelled, "ALYA NOW!!" With that instruction Alya took a picture the camera flash creating a blinding glare off of the ice back pack, blinding the akuma who tripped over the bench. Marinette grabbed the akumatized object and the Lucky Charm yo-yo, and threw the latter into the air with a whisper shout of "Miraculous Ladybug" the damage repaired itself in a blinding flash of Ladybugs and soft pink light. Alya and Cat Noir stared at Marinette as she did this, only Ladybug could do such a thing, and Alya's look told Marinette she'd be questioned, and Cat Noir looked at her with a new light of curiosity in his eyes.

 

Before either of them could act on their inquiries, however, Marinette bolted out of the park, not stopping until she was a fair distance away. She slipped into an alleyway, and looked at Tikki. Tikki smiled at her, "you did very well Marinette, but you should purify the akuma and quick."

 

Nodding, Marinette called her transformation on and broke the object, as if on cue the swirling swarms of Ladybugs swirled through the alleyway and repaired the object while she went about her normal routine. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma," Ladybug said softly, "time to de-evilize," she swung her yo-yo and caught the unfortunate butterfly, "gotcha," she tapped her yo-yo again, "bye-bye little butterfly." With those words the white purified akuma left the alleyway, and Marinette detransformed.

 

She looked at Tikki, and they both ran for her home, there wasn't an akuma to worry about, but Marinette knew she was going to be in for questioning from both her best friend and her partner.

 

But only one question permeated her own mind; What am I going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did my best, so what do y'all think?
> 
> Also I live off of comments, so please make them.


End file.
